poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas finds the mysterious retelling
This how Thomas finds the mysterious retelling goes in The Solar Flare Legend. is on a walk with Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice day for a walk, Thomas. It's like you saw me fall under Twilight's spell. Stephen: Hey, guys. Come check out the new library at Ulfstead Castle. It's amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: There's a library here? few minuets later, they're inside it Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. Look. a book That one has my history of being a Prime and a prince. Thomas: That one has the history of the Dazzlings. And... a book with a red alicorn with a flaming mane on the cover What's this one about? Ryan F-Freeman: What's that, Thomas? I could borrow these two along with this just to be sure. Thomas: It's a book with a red alicorn with a mane of flames on the cover. it and starts reading Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters... Ryan F-Freeman: Mind if I have a read? Thomas: Oh, sure. hands Ryan the book and he starts to read Ryan F-Freeman: There were two regal sisters, who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the older sister used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn and the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the older sister became resentful. The ponies cherished and slept in her sister's moonlight, but complained and worked in her daytime. One fateful night, the older sister refused to lower the sun to make way for the night. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the older one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of sunlight: Solar Flare. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal day. Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic in all of Ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of Elements of Harmony, she defeated her older sister, and banished her permanently in the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for both... Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: Sun and moon. Thomas: Wow, Ryan. You and I said it at the same time. And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Maybe we can get this. I have a library card with me. Thomas: Wait! What's that on the back? Ryan F-Freeman: at the back of the book Looks like something that Twilight once read. But different. his throat and starts to read Mare in the Sun. A legend from olden pony times. takes a photo of the back of the book and brings the three books to the counter Ryan shows the photo to Optimus Optimus Prime: Mare in the Sun. A legend from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the Sun. But legend has it, that on the longest night of the thousandth year, the sun's rays would aid in her escape and she will bring about daytime eternal. 12th Doctor: That's cool. Where's Nightmare Moon? Optimus Prime: Ryan sent her to the moon, Doctor. But something tells me that she may be Solar's sister. Crash Bandicoot: Nightmare Moon is Solar Flare's sister? nods then the Cyberlings puts the words on a wall the title: "The Solar Flare Legend" Ratchet: That's cool, Evil Ryan. You and your friends can sing a song? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Ratchet. We have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Thomas: But, Evil Anna. You do know that you said the line Sonata said. Evil Anna: Wha. What did I say? Evil Ryan: What you meant to say, Evil Anna, was that even we could sing Rainbow Rocks. That's why the Dazzlings are in it. Evil Anna: Oh. Yeah, Evil Ryan. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I mean.... to say. and Sonata smile Aria Blaze: Wow! Matau T. Monkey: And what Sonata have said if Evil Anna is the best. Anna smiles Adagio Dazzle: Ok, Ryan. We shall sing Rainbow Rock.pendant glows blue Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Dagi. Aria and Sonata can sing along with us.his pendant glow blue song Rainbow Rocks starts playing then Ryan and the Dazzlings start to sing Ryan and the Dazzlings: We used to fight with each other~ The Cyberlings: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: That was before we discovered~ Sci-Ryan: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Sonata Dusk: That when your friendship is real~ Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Aria Blaze: Yeah, you just say what you feel~ Ryan F-Freeman: And the music, yeah, the music~ Adagio Dazzle: Gets us to the top~ Rigby: As we learn how the rainbow~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Rainbow Rocks~ Matau T. Monkey: You can pick up the bass~ Gamer Kid: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Bertram T. Monkey: And you can play the guitar~ Cody Fairbrother: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Mordecai: You can bang on the drums~ Predaking: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman and Sunset Shimmer: Or you can sing like a star~ Thomas: And the music, yeah the music~ Twilight Sparkle: Gets us to the top~ Crash Bandicoot: As we learn how the rainbow~ Matau and the Skylanders: Rainbow Rocks~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow Rocks~ and the Skylanders and Ryan and the Dazzlings transform into their anthro pony forms. The Dazzlings gain their siren wings, Ryan gains his Cybertronian armor and wings Spyro: Wow! Ryan! You look so good! smiles Matau T. Monkey: Anyways, we have these wings, Pony ears and other things. Sir Daniel Fortesque: How do we got those, Matau? holds up a sign that says "We got them when we sang." Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Adagio. You look awesome. I adore you. nods and kisses Ryan Thomas: Wow! That's what my girlfriend Twilight did to Ryan. nods. Flashback and the Dazzlings plans for a surprise for Ryan and Adagio holds out a pendant Twilight Sparkle: Wow! What's that for, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Oh, Twilight, it's for Ryan and his friend. Someone he adores. Aria Blaze: Yeah. You think you be fine wearing this? nods and Adagio gives Twilight the pendant Sonata Dusk: Good luck. Adagio Dazzle: Be careful. Twilight Sparkle: Of what? holds up a sign that says "Oh, you know, Twilight, bugs, birds and songs of birds." Twilight Sparkle: Ok. I hope I can make Ryan fall in love with me. Sonata Dusk: I'll call to Ryan in your voice, Twilight. touches her pendant and starts to talk like Twilight Sonata Dusk:Twilight's voice Ryan! Help me! hears Twilight's voice and follows it Twilight Sparkle: Wow! I hope Meg won't mind Ryan adore someone.the pendant and the gem glows red Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! Where are you?! looks to see Twilight screaming in pain Ryan F-Freeman: TWILIGHT!!! What's happening to her? pendant glows brighter and Ryan looks to Twilight as the pendant stops glowing to reveal that she wears it Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? Are you ok? gets up on her feet and opens her eyes to reveal that they're glowing green Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong? Why are your eyes glowing?pendant glows blue jumps and starts to sing Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you so jumpy?towards Twilight takes his pendant off and puts it in Ryan's pouch Twilight Sparkle: Ahhhhhh~ Twilight Sparkle and the Dazzlings: Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhhh~ Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with you and your voice, Twilight? just puts her finger on Ryan's mouth and continues singing Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ eyes turn into pink hearts Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Meg Griffin: You feeling ok? nods and focuses on Twilight who is still singing as he feels himself falling under her singing spell Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle: Welcome to the show~ Twilight Sparkle: Ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ryan F-Freeman: You're here to let me know~ and Twilight start to float up into the air Twilight Sparkle: My time is now~ Ah, ah, ah, ah~ The Dazzlings and Ryan F-Freeman: Your (My) time is running out~ Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Ryan. Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel my wave of sound~ Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: As it comes down on you~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna stay~ she sings, Ryan, the Dazzlings and Twilight transform into their anthro-forms Twilight Sparkle: I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ Ryan F-Freeman: It's time for your reward~ Twilight Sparkle: Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing can stop you now~ looks at his wings. They look like the Dazzlings' siren wings Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! What you have in store?~ Twilight Sparkle: All I want and more~ I will break on through~ The Dazzlings: Ah, ah~ Twilight Sparkle: to Thomas Now it's time to finish you~ flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. I knew that I adore Twilight, Adagio. nods Meg Griffin: What did that pendant you're wearing make you, Ryan? holds up a sign that says "A siren, Meg." Thomas: RYAN'S A SIREN!? Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, don't freak out. Matau T. Monkey: I thought the Dazzlings are the only sirens. Aria Blaze: We thought we were too. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Not exactly, Aria and Matau. There's Mal, the Cyberlings, the Diesel Trio, the Dark Stars, Hope, Contralto, and others and now, Matau's master is a siren. calms down Ryan F-Freeman: I hope the change from myself into a siren isn't permant. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan